


Dark on Me

by ObliviWrites



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Mental Health Issues, Molestation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zombies, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviWrites/pseuds/ObliviWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a Virus that spreads, infecting thousands. This Virus starts in the large city of Beach City.</p><p>Peridot Ivanova is a Russian exchange student at 21 years old and was roped into this madness. </p><p>Lapis Lazuli Ramos is a Spanish exchange  student who was also roped into this whole mess.</p><p>After these two meet, they'll never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of plot, Beach City is going to take place in an actual city surrounded by the ocean. This IS NOT the small canon town.

"Log date 049.. The Walkers are getting slower as the winter is approaching.. I'm glad for that. My sanity is still intact so I am also grateful for that fact as well. I have found a new spot for food and such although there is not much at all. I am currently on the move, looking for fresh water if there is any in this city where there are man different people. I have no idea how many people are surviving currently with the cold and all of the Walkers.." A pause. "Shit.. I heard something.. Time to cut this short.." Then she stopped the recording.

The girl who was recording and is now running from a gas station is Peridot. A girl who had been in America for about three months, the third month being the last normal one she had. If you're asking what happened.. the cliche names can tell you it was something to do with a virus that turned people into zombies.

At this point, the virus was half way across the United States and was frankly very shitty at this moment. 

After skidding into an alley way, Peridot took a moment to catch her breath, holding her chest as she tried to keep her heavy breathing soft. She had been running for a longer while. That noise was a horde. It made no sense what so ever since they werent there even five minutes ago. 

The girl took one final deep breath before looking at the passing horde. She pushed her blonde hair back then slowly retreated into the alley before going into a smaller house and closing the door behind her.Wonderful. Just wonderful She was stuck in this place for a long while since it was a larger horde and they moved slowly. 

She looked around at her surroundings before her eyes rest on a white sheet that was.. shivering. Strange. 

She decided to walk over to the shivering sheet, holding her bat tightly before quickly taking the sheet off revealing.. a tan skinned girl. That was naked.


	2. The Girl Under the Sheet

Peridot quickly adverted her eyes and dropped the bat. "S-Sorry!" She quickly apologized, closing her eyes tightly.

The only response she got was whimpering and more shaking. "Leave.." the bluenette spoke softly, holding herself tightly.

The blonde looked at the girl. "Pard-"

"I said leave me alone!" She yelled, looking down. Her voice quivered as she spoke. She slowly reached back to her sheet, covering herself back up but never looking up to meet the blonde's face. "Dont try to touch me!" She gritted her teeth.

She seemed surprised but it hit her then. It was cold outside. It was still cold in here but it was a bit colder out there.. She was now worried for this girl. She took a deep breath then began taking off her green sweater then throwing it at the girl on the floor. "Take this." She spoke then pulled at her white tank-top before looking in her bag, throwing some pants at her. "I dont care what happened to you, Blue... But take those clothes alright?" She let a slight smile grace her face but then she turned around before the girl she called Blue could see it.

"Blue...?" She murmured before grabbing the sweater and holding it to herself. She seemed very cautious at this moment. Whatever happened to her seemed to be pretty bad since her shaking didnt seem to stop.

"Y'know, Blue" She began. "Cause of your hair" She shrugged. "Its something I'm thinking of calling you at this moment in time." She informed Blue.

Blue blinked as she slowly slipped on the slightly warm green sweater then putting on the less warm jeans. It.. felt nice for her to have clothes on again.

After about five minutes passed, Peridot turned around, seeing Blue fully dressed and that gave her slight relief. "So.. I have to stay here for the night since its getting late.." She also seemed on the cautious side.

"...Do what you want.." She looked away, not wanting to look in Peridot's general direction. "Just dont touch me." She spoke coldly.

The Russian sat down in front of her, also looking away before she spoke. "...Whats your name?" She asked eventually.

....silence.

"..." She cleared her throat. "I'm.. Peridot." She introduced herself.

"..Just call me Blue." She finally responded after about a minute or two.

"Alright" She then nodded lightly. 

"....."

"....."

Complete silence. It seemed like time had stopped with this silence and of course the occasional groaning and moaning of the walkers outside.

"So..." 

"So."

Fuck. Getting this girl to talk was hard. 

"...Your parents named you after a gem?" Blue finally spoke, making Peridot jump.

"Wha.. Are you mocking my name?" She asked, taking defense.

Silence.

God.

Damn it.

"..Its pretty." Was her reply.

Okay that caught her off guard. She blinked her green eyes, pushing her glasses up her nose. "..Thanks I guess." She then flopped on her back, looking up at the bleak ceiling. "Want to play the question game?"


	3. The Question Game

"...Question game?" It took her a while to respond to Peridot.

"Yea." She nodded.

"I mean what do you mean by Question Game, dumbass" She spoke flatly, a annoyed look in her blue eyes.

Peridot's eye twitched at her tone but nothing more. She sat up, slouching a bit. "Geez, y'dont have to be so harsh about it" She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck then pushing her poofy hair back. "I mean.. the Question Game is when you ask a question then its answered and the other person answers then gives a question." She explained laxly, giving a soft yawn.

"Oh." She responded, nodding. "Alright."

It took about three minutes for Blue to finally speak again. "Start."

"Whats your name?"

"Blue." "Whats up with your leg" She pointed to her right leg.

"Its a prosthetic" She answered, pulling up her pant leg to show her mechanical leg. "Made it myself." She looked proud. "Whats your favorite color?"

"Blue." She answered with a shrug. "What happened to your leg?"

Peridot seemed to hesitate. "Car accident. Got a scar all up my left leg thanks to it" She finally spoke. "Do you have any scars?"

Blue rolled up the sweater sleeves and showed her wrists which were covered in dark scars. "One on my back too" She pointed. "what about you?"

She proceeded to roll up her other pant leg, showing a long, dark scar. "It goes up to my knee" She explained then pointed to her right wrist where two scratch marks were shown. "Got these from a cat I had." She then pointed to her cheek. "A Walker gave me this" She cringed at the thought of how she got it.

For the first time she had been here, Blue had laughed. "Walker?" She gave a snort from laughing. And that was cute for sure.

"Yes Walker!" She glared.

"Jesus, why not just call them Zombies? Walkers is over used and cliche."

"Well so is Zombie!" She pushed up her glasses once more as if a point was made.

"Wow for once you're funny"

"Well the Walkers are dicks too so do you propose we call them dicks?"

"Yes." Her face suddenly went serious. "Yes I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dicks.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. 

She took a deep breath then sighed. "Alright then" She rolled her eyes. "Whats your favorite time of day?" She asked.

Blue thought for a bit. "Before it was night but now its day" She shrugged. "Where are you headed?" She asked.

"Hm.. A smaller place. A long ways away from this city" She informed. "Its best to get out of this place before winter.. but I highly doubt I can do that." She sighed then looked towards the door.

"Yea." She nodded. "I probably wont make it out of here for a long time. I dont think I'll ever leave." She leaned her back against the wall, pushing her blackish blue hair back. Her roots were showing.. not to be surprising though.

Peridot blinked. "Why not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the place my daughter died after all. I dont want to leave her behind." She told Peridot then stood. to her feet, looking down at the girl before taking off her sweater then throwing it at Peridot. "I'm going outside. Cya." The shirtless girl then walked towards the door before a hand on her arm stopped her as the blonde stood.

"Blue you'll die if you go out there" She looked worried.

"So? Why do you care?" She looked into green eyes. 

"You're a person I care about now. We know a little bit out about each other" She furrowed her brows. "Put back on the sweater."

"No."

"Do it."

"Peridot no. I dont wanna get your sweater ripped."

"........" 

They stood there for about a minute or two before Peridot shoved the sweater back on her. "No." She then forced her against the wall. "Nope. Bad."

"Dont.." Blue took a deep breath. "dont touch me" she glared.

"Then dont move then" She sighed. "If you move, I will be touching you." She glared back.

"..."  
"..."

"Fuck you"

"Sorry we barely know each other" She responded.

And that is how the two spent the rest of the night standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUSFUCKINGCHRISTIHAVENOINSPIRATIONI'MSORRY


	5. I AM SORRY

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING

I will update tonight if I have to stay up all night >:D

Dont worry!


	6. Annoyance and sleep

“Let me go.”

“No.”

“Why”

“Cause you’ll get yourself killed.” Peridot replied simply

“I can just knock you over you know?” She had a snarky tone about her.

“Then do it.” The blonde spoke boldly.

They had been talking like this all night, Blue’s annoyed tone of letting her go and Peridot standing her ground boldly.. Of course she wouldnt back down because of the whole “I’m going outside in the middle of the night where walkers are more dangerous to die” thing. She didnt know this girl.. She didnt know her at all. But she wasnt going to just let her kill herself.

After hours, Blue then put a hand on the shorter girls shoulder, a angered look in her blue eyes. “If you dont let me go, I will be forced to hurt you.” She glared, exhaling a deep breath.

“Wow you finally have the courage to say it now, after all these goddamn hours?” She scoffed. “Thats kind of funny, Blue.” 

“I’m tired of playing this game with you, Dot.” She stepped forward. “Let.” She stepped again. “Me.” Again. “Go.” She put her face right in front of the the shorter girl. They could feel each others breath they were so close.

And throughout this.. Peridot smirked. “Didnt know you wanted to kiss me that badly.” She raised her eyebrows. 

And the tan fist when flying towards her face.. Direct hit to the forehead.

Peridot fell back, holding her head. “Ow! holy shit, I was just joking alright!” She shouted at the girl then stood up quickly so she could block her path before she could get to the door. before holding Blue’s shoulders, pushing her against the wall. She was a bit stronger than she looked.

“...You’re stronger than you look..” Blue grumbled.

“Thats what an apocalypse does to you.” 

“..Why didnt you stay on the ground..?” She glared. She seemed to be doing that a lot with Peridot. 

“Because I dont want you to die, y’know.” She answered.

“I dont even know you.” She let a puff of breath escape her, her eye twitching.

“Mmhm.” She nodded, looking up at the taller girl.

Silence spread across the room before they both knew it but then. “You’re pissing me off.” She huffed, looking away, that annoyed / irritated expression still on her face.

“Thats my job, Blue.” She gave a satisfied smile, her green eyes looking into blue. “We should get some rest though.” She told her, putting a hand on Blue’s shoulder which jerked away from her touch. “Right, not touching.” She muttered softly as she remembered.

“Yea.” She spoke as she slowly sat down. “When you’re asleep I’m out of here.” She commented. 

“When I’m asleep it’ll be day time so I’m good with that.” She sat next to her, brushing her hair back then letting out a soft yawn, leaning against the cold wall.

“....Night.” Blue finally spoke, leaning her head against some boxes, closing her eyes, that annoyed look still staying until it was clear that she fell asleep.

It was kind of.. Funny. She was so angry and so tired.. She could’ve passed out any time sooner but she didnt want to. Peridot looked at her for a moment then closed her own eyes. She could feel that dawn was slowly approaching.. So she took her glasses off, setting them beside her as she finally decided to rest. In the morning, she highly doubted she’d see Blue again.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft what are you talking about I totally didnt look up Russian and Spanish last names.
> 
> ...Totally not.
> 
> ALSO I'm real sorry this is a very short chapter because I have things to do ;;


End file.
